A superconductive cable essentially comprises a central support, generally of cylindrical shape, having a superconductive material wound thereabout, and an insulating sheath placed around the superconductor. The central support is constituted by a material that conducts electricity, but that is not superconductive. For example it may be a copper tube or cable. The superconductive material may be in the form of a tape wound around the central support in one or more layers. Because of the almost zero resistivity of the superconductive material, the outside diameter of the central support is relatively small. However, the resistivity of a non-superconductive cable is much higher (such a cable is referred to below as a “resistive” cable, even though its resistivity may be very small, such as that of copper, for example). As a result, in order to convey an electric current of determined magnitude, it is necessary to use a cable of section that is much greater when the cable is resistive than when the cable is superconductive. It is therefore necessary to have a special connection in order to connect a resistive cable to a superconductive cable.
In order to conserve the characteristics of the superconductive cable, the connection must not damage it. The connection must also provide good continuity for conveying electric current. It is also preferable for the connection to be capable of being disconnected and reconnected easily, without it being necessary to cut off a portion of cable, for example if the resistive cable or the superconductive cable needs to be replaced. In addition, given that in the event of a short circuit the superconductive cable loses its superconductivity properties, in which case the current passes via the central conductor, which is resistive, the connection must be designed to take account of the possibility of such an operating incident.